


Party

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Lilith gets the birthday party she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lilith, you’ve been here a year! A whole year! That’s 365 days! And yet, not once have any of us heard a mention of your birthday, even in passing! Were you going to let us overlook your special day forever?”</p>
<p>Corrin makes sure that Lilith gets a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Can you BELIEVE that Lilith isn't given a birthday? I mean, sure, she's gotta stay in the shrine, but I should at least be able to feed her some cake or something... Or at least wish her happy birthday! But no, she doesn't get one... But I couldn't stand for that, and I bet Corrin wouldn't stand for it, either. If she can't have a nice birthday in canon, at least she can in fanfiction, right?
> 
> (Since she doesn't have an official birth date as far as I can tell, I'm headcanoning that it's July 30, the day the Hidden Truths DLC came out in Japan.)

“Lilith! Lilith!” Corrin called. The young princess was only ten years old, and Lilith, one of her maids, was only a few years older than her in appearance. Corrin wasn’t sure _exactly_ how much older Lilith was, though, and that was related to the problem currently weighing on her mind.

“Oh, Lady Corrin! What can I do for you?” Lilith asked kindly. Lilith was always kind, even when Jakob yelled at her. Of course, Jakob yelled at everyone (save for Corrin herself), so maybe Lilith was just used to it? That wasn’t what she had wanted to ask, though, and so Corrin refocused on the task at hand.

“Today’s the anniversary of the day you came here! You’ve been with us for a whole year, Lilith!” Corrin said excitedly.

Lilith smiled warmly. “Oh, you’re right, my lady. It seems like only yesterday doesn’t it?” She let out a small giggle. “It’s such a pleasure working here that the time just flies by.”

“Aha!” Corrin exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards Lilith as if she had just confessed to a huge crime. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Lilith, though taken aback, tried her best to reply. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I’m not following you, my lady.”

Corrin huffed. Lilith was usually so good at understanding what she was getting at, but clearly Corrin was going to have to explain her thoughts this time.

“Lilith, you’ve been here a year! A whole year! That’s 365 days! And yet, not once have any of us heard a mention of your birthday, even in passing! Were you going to let us overlook your special day forever?”

Lilith blushed faintly. “That… That isn’t very important, my lady,” she said quietly.

“Yeah it is! We can’t throw you a birthday party if we don’t know when your birthday is.” Corrin punctuated her sentence with a pout.

Nobody could stand firm when faced with Corrin’s pout, especially not Lilith. She sighed. “I’m sorry, Lady Corrin. Truly, if I knew, I would not be so opposed to telling you, but I am not entirely sure of the exact date, myself. It has never been important to me until this moment.”

Corrin nodded resignedly. “I thought you’d say something like that.” A grin was beginning to stretch across her face.

“L-Lady Corrin?”

“So that’s why we decided to throw you an “anniversary-slash-one day of the year is your birthday’ party!” Corrin continued enthusiastically.

Lilith’s eyes widened. “What? I… I don’t…”

Corrin clasped Lilith’s hands between her own and started pulling the other girl forward. 

“C’mon! There’s presents! And cake!”

Corrin brought Lilith to one of the rooms in a little-used corridor of the fortress. Inside, there were a few streamers made from colored paper as well as a banner that read “Lilith.” A table was set up with a small cake and a few presents.

“Surprise!” Corrin cheered, giggling as she let go of Lilith’s hands. Gunter, Jakob, Felicia, and Flora were already inside, and they echoed Corrin’s cheer as Lilith approached the table.

“O-Oh… I wasn’t expecting…” Lilith trailed off with a blush. “Thank you, everyone.”

Corrin grinned. “Do you like it? Flora and Jakob made the cake, and Felicia and I made the decorations! And Gunter watched over us!” 

“I… Yes, it’s wonderful,” Lilith said, still awestruck.

“We all got you gifts, too! Even my siblings!” A frown passed over Corrin’s face, but it was gone quickly. “They really wanted to be here, but… You know how it is, right?”

Lilith nodded. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise all adored Corrin and would never leave her side if they were given the choice. They weren’t allowed that choice, though. It was just how it was.

“Truly, I’m so grateful to all of you. I never thought I would have such wonderful friends. I’m s-so happy,” Lilith said. Joyful tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Ah! Don’t cry, Lilith!” Corrin hugged the older girl’s arm. On Lilith’s other side, Felicia hugged her other arm.

“You can’t cry at parties. It’s a Nohrian rule. I know, ‘cause I used to break it all the time,” Felicia told her.

Lilith laughed. “Okay, no crying. I’ll try my best.”

Flora smiled slightly as she cut a slice of cake. “Here, Lilith. Since it’s your party, you can have a big piece,” she said, glancing at Corrin, who was gesturing for her to make a wide cut.

Lilith thanked Flora and took a bite. The white cake was a little dry, and it lacked the colorful frosting that some of the more decadent Nohrian nobles covered their cakes in, but Lilith thought it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Once everyone had enjoyed a slice of cake, Corrin initiated the gift-opening part of the party by dropping a small box into Lilith’s lap.

“Open mine first?” she suggested with a tiny smile.

“Of course, my lady.” Lilith responded. She took off the box’s lid carefully. Inside was a bracelet with a little dragon charm on it.

“I-It’s lovely,” Lilith said, cradling it in her arms. “Thank you, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin smiled. “It’s a charm bracelet! I got you a dragon charm because you always tell me the best stories about dragons. They’re way better than the dragon stories in my books!” 

In all the books she read, dragons either had to be worshipped as gods or tamed as tools for human use. Lilith’s stories had dragons with personalities as varied as humans, which Corrin appreciated.

Jakob, Flora, and Felicia all gave Lilith charms to add to her bracelet. Jakob’s charm was a teacup, which Lilith laughed about. Flora’s charm was a snowflake, also very fitting. Felicia’s charm was a cat, which… made less sense.

“Isn’t it cute?” Felicia asked cheerfully. “I wish we could get a cat here. It would help with the mice, too.”

Lilith laughed and nodded.

Gunter presented his gift next. It was two pairs of gloves, one white and one black.

“I noticed you didn’t have any with you when you came. Now you won’t have to use hand-me-downs,” he said.

Lilith smiled and thanked him, and placed the gloves in her lap.

Once the occupants of the room had given their gifts to Lilith, all that was left was what Corrin’s siblings had sent.

“Uh, this is from Xander,” Corrin said, handing Lilith an envelope. Inside was a rather formal letter expressing his “hope for her good fortune,” along with several gold coins.

Corrin snickered. “That’s so him. But I bet you can buy something nice with that.”

Camilla sent a few rose-scented perfume tablets. Lilith wasn’t sure that she would ever have a reason to use them, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

Leo sent a book about Nohrian history. Even at eight years of age, he was focused on his studies. Lilith decided she would read the book, if only so she would have something to talk to him about.

“And, uh, I’m pretty sure this one’s from Elise? It doesn’t have her name on it, but…” Corrin handed Lilith her final gift, which was a lumpy brown package with no identifying marks on it.

Lilith carefully tore open the package to reveal a book, but unlike Leo’s gift, it had no title. Rather, when she opened it, she found the pages filled with drawings of the fortress and its inhabitants. There were cute pictures of Flora and Felicia using ice magic, Jakob chasing a bird out of the kitchen with a broom, and Lilith smiling as she gave Elise a plate of cookies. On the final page, Elise had drawn everyone – herself, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Corrin, Gunter, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and, of course, Lilith. They were all smiling and holding hands. “Best Friends” was scrawled at the bottom in Elise’s large but steady script.

Lilith wiped an arm across her eyes, for she felt a bit like crying again.

“Thank you so much, everyone. This means the world to me,” Lilith said.

Corrin beamed. “Group hug!” she called, throwing herself at Lilith.

The others followed suit, though perhaps not as vigorously.

Lilith closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the companionship she was so happy to have.


End file.
